Peter Callat The Tale of a very powerful teenager
by jrthomas02hd
Summary: When a kid named Peter Callat turns 13 his whole life changes. The son of a wealthy senator of Corulag learns he has force powers and becomes Mace Windu's padawan. He starts to learn faster than even Yoda did. Learning Ataru in a blink of an eye compared to the normal year. Peter loves lots of blades and has two double sabers. I don't own Star Wars but do own this story and my oc
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

I was only 13 then. I had only just turned 13. February 9th. "Tommy, Peter come in dinner's ready." Mom called us in for dinner. We walked in and I saw him aiming his pistol at my mom. She was scared to death. It was Doom the most famous bounty hunter on Corulag our home planet.

"Well hello there boys." he said as I stood there fearful. "What are you doing in my house? Are you going to kill me the next senator of Corulag?" Mom said Pondsed as hell. All he was doing was laughing. "Maybe. I thought that was quite clear. Don't you? Anyway I want all of your money." Doom said getting right to the point. For some reason I could feel that Tommy was going to run in and fight him and get killed. It was a vision. When he lifted up his foot I tripped him. I then had another vision of Doom shooting Tommy when he got back up.

"Aw did little Peter wanna run at me or is it Tommy?" He said smiling. I just imagined Doom getting force pushed up and hitting the roof and then it happened. I then realized that I was force sensitive and powerful at that. Doom was knocked out so we tied him up, took his weapons and reported it to the guards who locked him away in the Corulag prison.

Mom pulled out a Hologram and told the Jedi Council about me. "No no mom please. I want to stay here and live with you." "Peter we have to move to Coruscant anyway. Also Isn't it cool that you can use the force?" "I guess mom." Later that day a Republic gunship came down and took us up to a Venator Class Capital Ship. When we got there I was surprised to see them there.

"Mace Windu? Commander Ponds?" "Youngling you are advance in the force and are at the age 13. Under these circumstances Yoda assigned me as your Jedi Master. After Senator Callat your mom and your brother are dropped off at Coruscant we will head to Ilum and the force will guide you to your crystal."

Mom and Tommy were dropped off at Coruscant. We went to Ilum and I found it faster than Master Windu himself. Mace and I stayed there for one week. By the end of it I had mastered the very familiar Shi-cho and started learning Ataru. Tommy and I would always fight with training swords to practice becoming guards for mom. We wanted to be her personal senate guards. I always won and I fought with a very similar form to Shi-cho.

"Now we must go to the front lines. Even though we are only taking up one Capital ship and myself we could be used more effectively." Master Windu informed me.

"Master will I be used in battle as well?" I asked excited to face some clankers.

"In due time Peter. You will be able to in maybe ten more months of meditating and practicing Ataru. While in battle you will stay up on the Obsidian and work on your tactical skills."

A whole month while we were sitting over Anaxes was the first time we got some action. "Sir three ships are coming out of hyperspace." A naval clone officer reported to Master Windu while he was teaching me about Seperatist capital ship weak points and Republic ships strongest and weakest points. "Get to your battle stations!" Master Windu ordered everyone while yelling. "Peter stay here for tactical training."

Just then a massive ship and two frigates came out of hyperspace. "Master do you feel that dark presence?" I asked curiously and scared. "Yes It is General Grievous. Warn the Republic and spread the ships out." Master Wind and I walked out of the room into the hologram strategy room. He called the Jedi Council.

"I am afraid we have run into Grievous over Anaxes. I am worried of his ship after the Malevolence." "Fall Back you must. Too important you are." Master Yoda said in a poetic way as always. "Also Master Yoda my Padawan Peter has started to learn Ataru incredibly fast. Faster than even you did."

"Impressive your skills are young padawan." Yoda complimented me poetically again. "Thank you Master Yoda." I said trying to keep my excitement inside of me. "Peter we will return to Coruscant where we will be for the next three months. At this rate you will master Ataru in that time frame and start to learn your choice of style next.

We had arrived at Coruscant where thankfully they let me stay with my mom. "Mom guess what." I asked beaming with joy. "What Peter?" she said excited and curious "Okay so first I have started to learn this Jedi lightsaber form called Ataru faster than even Master Yoda himself. Also Master Yoda complimented me by saying my skills were impressive." I said proudly to my tired and curious mom.

"That's great honey but I'm very tired. Today my friend Halle Burtoni the Kaminoan senator proposed military funding to go up from two million to three million. It's been a rough day trying to persuade everyone."

"Well I hope it gets raised. Anyway mom I will be back tonight. I am going to research different force powers and other Jedi related things." It was only noon when I left for the temple library. Now it is three in the afternoon. I meditated for three hours straight. When I went to the library I found a holo-book of all of the force powers. I decided to pick a few and try to learn them. I also read about my visions. Apparently I have been gifted with the ability to see Force visions, force sense, force speed and with the ability Mind probe. However I could only use mind probe at certain times like after a force vision.

Master Windu already taught me the basics including telekinesis, mind trick, saber throw, force jump, force push, floating meditation and alchaka. He also taught me force bond and that we created one. In the book I was interested in learning force call when I have already learned most other powers and become strong enough. I also wanted to learn Psychometry, taming beast, tapas, deflect force lightning, and Crucitorn.

After three months of training on Coruscant I had finally finished mastering Ataru and psychometry. Basically when i touch something where an event happened like someone running away it tells me where they went. Quin- Lan Vos helped teach me it since he already mastered it.

"Peter we are going to Ryloth to save the Ryloth slaves. This right here is the landing zone. It will be hot. Raven however is the best pilot in the republic. Ima-Gun Di and his men are over to the east. We will send a platoon over for support along with some armor. We are heading straight for the capital. We are landing in 30. All troopers to their gunships."


	2. Chapter 2: Peter's first battle

All of the clones as well as Mace and I were in their gunships. I was in a gunship with Mace Windu, Commander Ponds, Sergeant Scar, Raven and 5 other clones. "Sir the Arc fighters are making a clear path for us." Raven reported. "Good land us on the ledge of the canyon. Have the others proceed with landing in the canyon." Mace assigned Raven "Sir yes sir!" Raven replied. As we landed on the cliff I ran out. Surprisingly there was a squad of commando droids and a platoon of b1-battledroids. As we got out almost all of the battledroids were taken out by a crashed ship.

As I got out I jumped and easily took out two commandos. I looked to my left where Raven was about to get attacked. "Raven!" I yelled as I jumped and cut down a commando before the other tackled me. I then heard a gunshot whiz past my head. "Thank you Raven." I said surprised of how good of a shot he had. Raven had a Raven painted on his chest hence the name.

I got up and saw Master Windu force push all of the remaining battledroids. "Sir we have got two dead." I heard Ponds say to Master Windu. "Lets continue on. Ponds check that downed gunship for survivors." Master Windu commanded Ponds. "Sir there are two alive but heavily injured. Dove get over here." Ponds told Mace and then commanded our medic Dove to treat the soldiers.

As I looked down our help arrived at General Ima-Gun Di's location. The droids were retreating. "Dove get those injured into our gunship." Master Windu commanded. Master Windu and I force pushed the living clones one by one across to the other side of the Canyon. When we went down a little natural ramp to the cliff side of the canyon we ambushed battledroids attacking our main force.

We crossed the cliffs with ease. When we got to the main city was where the problem was. "This is Sergeant Scar on the western flank. My whole platoon is dead. Commando droids flanked us while superbattledroids and droidakas pushed out the front. They are going to attack your position the same way in 30." Sergeant Scar reported to Master Windu whispering as there were droids around. :Hey you aren't supposed to be here." A battledroid said to Sergeant Scar who hadn't ended the hologram yet. "Ahhh." The 2 droids screamed as they were shot by Scar.

"Master we need to help him!" I said worried about Scar. "No we must be ready for this assault." Master Windu replied back. As he turned his back told Raven and Lieutenant Rush. "But Sir?" Lieutenant Rush replied as he was loyal to Master Windu. "That's an order!" I commanded the two elite troopers.

"Sir we have retrieved Scar." Raven informed me. In 20 minutes they were back with Scar. " Peter! Did you disobey me?" Master Windu asked a little frustrated. "Yes I did Master but-" I started as Master Windu cut me off. "Peter I had a plan. don't disobey me again." Master Windu said still frustrated.

I looked behind me as I saw a lot of lasers. "Peter go up and help Ponds and the boys with the commandos." Master Windu commanded me. I ran up and saw Ponds getting fought by four Commandos. I ran up along side of Raven who shot one of them. I used the force to lift up two of them. I made them fire on the other Commando droids. I then flicked their power switch off. "We can reprogram these three and use them for different missions." I said happy of what I just did

"Droidekas!" I heard Lieutenant Rush say as his troops were falling slowly. Master Windu took out four with Scar taking out the fifth. Rush and the rest of the troops took out the Superbattledroids. "Sir we lost 23 men." Ponds reported to Master Windu. "Master why are there no droids out here?" I asked as the streets were empty. We walked to the center of the Capitol and all of the droids were there. "Boys shoot thes clankers down." Ponds said as all of the droids and clones fired at each other. "Peter we will go to the slave control room where it powers the electric fences." Master Windu told me as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

We had finally made it to the control room. "Dooku." Master Windu said in disgust as Dooku and a Twi'lek came out from the dark of the control room. I've always had a live interest in Twi'leks. They both ignite red lightsabers. "Peter I got Dooku. You get his princess." Master Windu told me before clashing lightsabers with Dooku. I ignited both of my double sabers ready for battle. I jumped over her and slashed at her to start off. She blocked it with ease. I then attacked from multiple sides with her blocking the attacks. "What is it sweety? Are you mad?" She said trying to get me angry which failed.

She blocked my next attack and then started to counter attack. She seamed to be in her late twenties. I was starting to get tired and saw Dooku on the ground. She tried jumping over to attack Master Windu. I jumped up and kicked her against the wall. Her lightsaber fell out of her hand. However Dooku used force lightning on Master Windu. Master Windu blocked it back so Dooku stopped.

The Twi'lek was still down but she force pushed Master Windu down. I saw that and I force pushed her up to the ceiling and bounced her back down just like I did with Doom 2 years ago. "Master what should I do? She is unconscious. I asked tired from my battle. "We will bring her back to the Jedi Temple where she will have her trial." Master Windu told me. "Peter Dooku escaped and I have to bring her back to the Jedi Temple for her trial. Peter continue the assault on the capitol." Mace commanded me as he flicked a switch down.

"The power generator is down. Get all of those Twi'leks back to the Canyon." Mace told Ponds over a hologram. "Sir yes sir!" Ponds replied as the hologram call had ended. I jumped out of the window behind a platoon of battledroids who were turned off because of the power generator. I looked up and saw Master Windu take off into space in a shuttle. "Go go go!" Ponds yelled to all of the clones. "Everyone get a Twi'lek slave and bring them back to the Canyon. Support them as much as you can. Grab the Women and the children first." I commanded our troops.

I ran ahead of the troops making sure they were safe to move ahead. Not all of the droids were powered from the capitol and I knew that. As I ran ahead I met up with Cham Syndulla and his Twi'lek rebellion. "Where is Master General Ima-Gun Di?" I asked curiously. "He is back there doing a last stand. He did it for us and these supplies." He said as he pointed to the crates of food and water. "I have got to go help him." I said. "Don't do it kid you don't need to add to the death list. "Ponds get 3 squadrons and get to General Ima-Gun Di." I commanded Commander Ponds. "Sir yes sir!" Ponds replied.

I ran up the nature made bridge and jumped out behind the battledroids and superbattledroids that were approaching the last of General Ima-Gun Di's troops. I Force pushed half of a platoon down and started jumping from droid to droid. I made some superbattledroids shoot other droids. Then I threw my lightsaber and cut through so many droids that I could see Commander Ponds and the boys. The next thing I know I am surrounded by droids.

"Ponds throw a grenade up in the air." I yelled at Ponds to do. He threw the droid popper in the air. As he did I used the force to bring it above me. I jumped off a superbattledroid grabbed the droid popper ad threw it where I was. It shut off all of the droids surrounding me and I met up with the General. "Nice fighting kid. You should of never came here though. Where is Master Windu? he asked.

" We arrested an assassin and he took her back for her trial. Also Dooku escaped the planet." I told the Jedi Master. "Captain Keeli move your men to the right. Commander Ponds move your men to the left." General Di commanded the troops. They did as told and the droids were confused. Master Di and I pushed up the middle slicing every droid in our way. The last droids remained as commando droids flanked behind us. One ran up and hit Master Di in the leg. All of them went after Captain Keeli, Commander Ponds, Master Di and I. We each had to deal with two. As I saw Master Di get hit and knocked to the ground i did I back flip over the two Commando droids attacking me.

I force pushed them down and Scar and Raven shot them with ease. I then ran over to Master Di who got shot once. Raven shot one commando droid off of him as I sliced the other. General Di had been beaten up bad. Keeli and his men took care of three commandos with ease as Ponds and my men took care of the last two.

"We need a medic!" Captain Keeli yelled. "Dove get him treated immediately!" I said worried about Master Di only feeling guilt. " This is Peter Callat reporting from the canyon. We have gotten the supplies to the Twi'leks, taken the capitol, freed the slaves and defended the Canyon." I reported to Master O'Si over a hologram. "We have taken back the towns. And where are Masters Windu and Di?" Master O'Si asked confused. "Master Windu took a prisoner assassin back to the Temple and Master Di got shot and is being attended to." I reported to the first Geonosian Jedi and a Master at that. " Get him and your troops back to Admiral Dao." Master O'Si commanded me.

"Move it troopers! On the double!" Commander Ponds said rushing the troops. All clones were in their gunships and took off. "Raven you truly are the best pilot in the Republic." I said grateful for his actions on Ryloth. "Thank you sir." Raven responded as we took off. We had landed on the Obsidian. "Dove get him to the medical bay now!" I yelled worried about the Jedi who got beaten and shot because of me.

 **A/N: And there is chapter two! Please check out Maca56 who created Master O'Si. He has made an amazing story called Star Wars: Galactic Warfare which is actually what will happen to Peter after this book. Peter appears in chapter 15. Do not read it yet unless you want to spoil your Peter Callat reading experience. And have a lovely day!**


End file.
